Hands
by Dormouse12
Summary: Everybody is born with a name on their hand, a bit like a tattoo but with so much more meaning. What happens when Gerard Way and Frank Iero are partners in a school letter exchange... My Chemical Romance, Frerard. There might be some other bands included at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Hi *waves nervously* Okay so this is the first fanfic that I've written that I actually like enough to put on here. It's no where near perfect and there are probably a lot of flaws but oh well... Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Everybody is born with a name on their hand, a bit like a tattoo but with so much more meaning. You see, the person who that name belongs to is the love of your life, your soul mate if you will. You have no say in the matter, God or Satan or whoever the fuck you believe in decides.

Frank Iero. Frank fucking Iero.

I sat here and glared at my hand, no matter how much I stared at the name, it didn't change. I didn't resent the fact it was a boy's name, I had come to terms with the fact I was gay. No, I hated that I had no say in the matter, that some unknown force had decided that I had to love 'Frank Iero' whoever the fuck he was, if he was still alive or even born yet. Yes that did happen; a girl in my high school was matched with some jazz singer that had died in the late 70s.

"Gerard, hurry up or we will be late for school." My younger brother called, pulling me out my train of thought. I sighed and went to find Mikey. He was one of the lucky one, he'd known his match, Alicia, since he was a child.

"Come on Gee." Mikey sighed as he held the door open for me. "Great, another year of hell to look forward too!" I said as we got into my car. "Don't worry Gee, you only have one more year then you can go off to some fancy art school in New York" Mikey stated as he glared out the window. He hated the fact I was leaving him, trust me I hated it too but I want to be an artist more than anything. "Come on Mikes, don't be like that, you will still have Alicia to keep you company and I will be home for the holidays." "I know but I will still be on my own at school." I didn't reply and pretended to concentrate on driving as I pulled into the school parking lot. We got out the car and hugged goodbye, as we pulled apart I heard one of the 'popular' jocks shout "fucking emo faggots" at us. I turned around and glared at him, I was used to the abuse from people at school. I'm classed as an outcast, a freak, because I wear eyeliner and black clothes. Sadly because Mikey is my brother, people think that we are the same so they call him names too. He was doomed to be an outcast just for knowing me.

I made my way to English, hoping I could slip in, escape to the back and spend the hour listening to music. But no, just my luck! We have a seating plan. I end up sitting in the front row, next to a blonde bimbo whose name left my memory as soon as she had said it in her annoyingly squeaky voice. "Now class" The teacher, Mr Davis, called the class to order. "This term we will be working on a project" I swear to god that if he says we are working in partners, I will walk out of this class and not look back. "We have paired up with Queen of Peace Catholic School to do a letter exchange with another senior English class." People began to murmur and whisper about the new information. "Each student will be paired up with a student from the other class. The pairs will be picked at random but you won't find out your partners until tomorrow because the other class will be picking the name out of a hat."

I couldn't say I was excited about this project but I guess it's better than studying a 400 year old sonnet. I stood up as the bell rang and walked off with my hands in my Misfits hoodie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid motherfucking uniform" I mumbled to myself as I walked to English on my own. I would give anything to be in a pair of black skinny jeans, a Misfits hoodie and my skeleton gloves but because I go to a catholic school so I have to wear a uniform. I also can't wear any of my piercing, which sucks. As I went into the room and I saw our class seating plan on the board, I found that I didn't have to sit next to anyone. I'm a very introverted person so I prefer my own company, not that I don't like having someone to talk to, it's I never know how to get close to someone.

"Okay class, this term we will be pairing up with Belleville High School to do a letter exchange. Each of you will be partnered up with a student from the other senior English class. Today you will be picking your partners out of a hat." I zoned out until I hear my name being called to go and pick a name out of the hat. As I walked up to the front, I could feel my hands begin to sweat and shake. I put my hand into the bag and pulled a piece of paper out; I took a deep breath and looked down at the name. My heart stopped then started beating 10x the normal pace. I vaguely heard the teacher ask me what the paper said. I mumbled a reply of "G-Gerard Way." Then fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay so I really don't have an excuse for not updating other than being my lazy self. But to make it up to you, I'm uploading two chapters today! Let me know what you think :D**

* * *

**Frank's POV**

I could hear muffled voices calling my name, bringing me back to reality. I opened my eyes to see 28 pairs looking back, it dawned on me that I had fainted. Oh god, this will be all over school by lunch time, people will use it as an excuse to taunt me even more.

"Frank, do you want to go to the medical room or are you okay to stay here and write your letter?" My teacher asked.

"Umm… I'll stay here and write my letter." I said trying to make my voice as confident as possible.

"Okay, well everybody get back to your seats."

I got up slowly, trying to stay upright and walked to my desk. I began to think about what I would say in my letter, should I just go for it and say that I think he's my match or should I wait and see if he makes the connection. I decided to go with the second option.

As soon as I got my paper I began to write, occasionally looking at the list of thing we should put in our letter for inspiration.

When I got to the end of my letter, I wasn't sure how to sign it off. 'Yours sincerely' sounded to formal but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I folded the letter in half and stuck it in the envelope. Now all I have to do is wait for a reply…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, heres Chapter 4. I'll try and get chapter 5 up as soon as I can! If you can let me know what you think, it would be very much appricated :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Chemical Romance, I wish I did but sadly I don't :(**

* * *

**Gerard's POV **

I walked into English the next day, wondering who my partner will be and if they will be anything like I am or a bimbo airhead chav. If I have to read letters from someone who has nothing to say except talking about their selves like they are as important as the queen of England, I swear I might just send them death threats.

I sat down at my desk, waiting for the letters to be handed out. I heard the teacher saying something about being given folders to keep our letters in. Someone asked if he had read our letters to which Mr Davis replied that he wouldn't read the letters nor would the other teacher. Yes! This means if I hate the other person, I can be an asshole to them.

An envelope with my name on it was placed on my desk. I slowly opened it, not sure if I wanted to know what was inside. I unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

_**'Dear Gerard,**_

_**Hi, I'm Frank. Oh god, that sounded like an incredibly cheesy pick up line. Okay, let's pretend that didn't happen, my name's Frank Iero, I'm 5ft 4. I like playing guitar and listening to music. I'm a vegetarian and I hate this catholic school with a passion. My birthday is 31st of October, as you can probably tell, that's Halloween. I really have no idea what to say now; I'm not exactly the most social person. In fact I don't really have any friends, not a lot of people know my name, they just call me 'emo' or 'fag'. I should probably stop telling you all this, I mean I don't know you and you probably don't even care. Okay well I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Frank Iero'**_

As I read the name my heart did a summersault, was he my match? Or was this some kind of coincidence. I mean surely he would of said something if my name was on his hand or maybe he was to shy, I mean he seems pretty self-conscious. A million questions swam around my head at once. I tried to forget them as I started writing my letter. I had so much I wanted to say to Frank, I just didn't know how to say it.

I finished my letter just before the bell rang; I sealed the envelope and handed it to my teacher. I can't wait for English tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Tell me what you think and I'll give you virtual cookies :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Chemical Romance. **

* * *

Surprise, surprise! The news of me fainting in English was all over school the next day, I'd been shoved in to lockers more times than usual and it wasn't even lunch time yet. I debated just skipping the rest of the day but I decided against it because I really wanted to read Gerard's letter. As I got to English, my nerves started to get the better of me. A million thoughts ran through my head, most of them revolved around Gerard hating me. My teacher handed me an envelope with my name on it, I opened it and began reading the letter.

_**'Dear Frank,**_

_**Well Frank, do you always try to pick up every guy you send letters to or am I special? I'm just joking with you. Anyway, I'm Gerard Way. I stand at 5ft 8. I sing a little bit but art is my passion, I want to be a comic book artist when I leave this hell hole. My birthday is 09th of April, no way near as cool as yours. Don't worry, I'm exactly the same, I have 1 friend at school and he's my brother. As for the name calling, labels are for tin cans, not people so don't listen to them and be who you want to be. Now, I've got a question for you, what kind of music do you like?**_

_**Also, how long is it going to take before one of us says something about the names on our hands?**_

_**Until tomorrow,**_

_**Gerard Way'**_

I took a few moments for me to process the information. It didn't sound like Gerard hated me; he'd asked me what music I like so I guess that means he wants to learn more about me. What I really didn't get was, why didn't he just say who was on his hand? I'm sure there was a reason for it but I couldn't figure it out.

I began writing my reply, still puzzled by the question. I began thinking about what my response should be; I decided to put myself out there and just say the truth.

I handed my letter in and walked out the class, only to be pushed into another locker. Fucksake! Can I not even walk out my lesson without being abused? Fuck it, I decided to skip the rest of the day and go to the place I go when I need to get away, Toro's Music Store, it's a small music shop about 10 minutes away from my school. Not many people know it's there so it's never very busy which is good for me. When I got there, the only other people there were the person on the till, a guy who had an awesome afro, and a guy with straight brown hair and glasses who sat in the corner playing bass.

I stayed in the shop until closing time then went home. When I got there I had to pretend that everything in my life was perfect for my parents, I didn't want to worry them with the problems of my life.

I fell asleep that night thinking about what Gerard's reply would say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the wait! but I wont bore you with excuses. Please let me know what you think, Reviews make me want to write more :D **

* * *

**Gerard's POV**

I drove to school the next day wondering what Frank looked like, I know he's short but he hasn't said anything about what he looks like. I was so lost in my train of thought that Mikey had to snap his fingers in front of my face to bring me back to reality.

"What's up Gee, you seem really out of it this morning." He said in a worried voice. "I was just thinking about the letter exchange my class is doing, I was thinking about what my partner might look like." I replied, not wanting to give too much information. "Oh yeah I heard some of the seniors talking about that. What's your partner called?" Mikey asked, sounding curious. I sighed; I might as well tell him, if I'm right then he will find out eventually. "His name is Frank Iero." "Cool name, a little outdated but still good." It was clear that what I had said hadn't really settled in Mikey's mind yet; you could almost see the cogs turning in Mikey's brain as he made the connection between what I had said and the name on my hand. "Frank Iero. As in _your_ Frank Iero?" Mikey asked, starting to bounce on his seat, like a small child that's just been told they are going to a sweet shop. "Yes, well, I think so at least. Neither of us have exactly said it but I'm fairly sure it's him." "Ahaha! Gee, this is so exciting! What's he like?" "I haven't exactly got to know him yet but he seems awesome, he plays guitar and his birthday is on Halloween. He said he doesn't have many friends and he gets bullied at school. It sounds like he's an outcast like me." "Wow, he plays guitar, that's so awesome! And Gee, it's okay we are outcasts together." "I know Mikes; I'll always be here for you. Now come on, we are here." I say as I pull up at school.

We get out the car and hug goodbye, as we begin to walk away he says "Have fun with your lover boy." I can't help but laugh as a give him the middle finger, I hear him laugh too as he walks away.

I get to English just as the bell rings; I sit down and wait for my letter. When it's finally handed to me, I'm not sure I want to read it, if Frank's not my match then I will have made a fool of myself. I take a deep breath, open the letter and begin to read.

_**'Dear Gerard,**_

_**I'm just gunna come out and say it; I think we might be each other's matches.**_

_**Okay, now I've got that off my chest, in answer to your question about music; I love bands like Misfits, Black Flag and Pulp, just to name a few. What kind of music do you like?**_

_**Being a comic book artist sounds amazing! What comics do you read?**_

_**I know this letter is kinda short but I can't think of anything to say.**_

_**Until tomorrow,**_

_**Frank Iero'**_

My head began to spin, any doubt that he wasn't my match was now gone from my head. What made the letter even better was that he likes the same music as me and he seems genuinely interested in comic books. The smile on my face was the most genuine one I've had in ages, apart from when I'm talking to Mikey, the girl next to me gave me weird looks but I was too happy to care. I began to write my reply, not caring what anyone else thought. When I was done I sealed it in an envelope and handed it in then walked to my next with almost a skip in my step. I couldn't wait until lunch when I could find Mikey and tell him the news.

The rest of the day flew by and soon it was lunch time, I quickly found Mikey and told him what the letter had said, he was nearly as excited as I was. He kept coming up with situation in which Frank and I would meet and fall immediately in love. I shrugged it off and laughed at his crazy ideas, although in my head I was wondering how we would even go about meeting. I made a mental note to ask Mr Davis if he had any plans for the two classes to meet.

When school had finished I drove Mikey to the local music shop, Toro's Music Store, he asked me if I wanted to go with him but I declined saying I needed to finish one of my characters. As he opened the door and went to go in, another person walked out of the shop, causing the two of them to bump into each other. They both said sorry and Mikey stood aside to let the stranger pass, as he did I noticed he wore a Queen of Peace uniform, I wondered if he knew Frank. He looked too short to be a senior and had a black mohawk with a long fringe and bleached sides. I shook the thought from my head and began to think about what colour trousers my newest character should have as I drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: *hides behind my note book* I know you probably all hate me for not updating and you have every right. I'm reeeeaaaallllly sorry! This is the longest chapter so far :) Please read and review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Chemical Romance or any other bands/famous people mentioned. I don't own Ebony because she is a real person although she is practically my twin so I kinda do :D (will make more sense when you've read the chapter) **

* * *

The next day I had to skip the lesson before English so I could clean myself up, I'd had an almost full rubbish bin dropped on my head. I should have gone home but I just couldn't resist knowing what Gerard's letter said, so I sucked it up and grabbed my spare set of clothes from my locker and tried to clean myself as best as possible.

I heard the bell ring and began to gather my stuff. As I walked out the bathroom, the halls were beginning to be flooded with students making their way to class. I managed to make my way to English without being abused much.

When I got there, the letters had already been handed out. I sat down and opened mine, my hand shaking with fear of rejection. I had put myself out there because I thought it was the right thing to do but now I was beginning to think it was a bad idea. No. Get a hold of yourself Frank. It will be fine. I thought to myself as pulled out the letter.

**_'Dear Frank,_**

**_Well thank fuck for that! I was starting to think I was making it all up in my head. I thought I had made a fool of myself and that you were going to say you are straight with a perky bimbo girlfriend but considering your music taste, I would say you wouldn't fit in with a blonde airhead like the one I'm forced to sit next to; I swear to god her voice couldn't be any more annoying._**

**_Anyway, back to the topic in hand (no pun intended) what do you think we should do about it? I think our classes might be meeting at some point but I'm not sure. If we are then we could meet then and see what happens from there?_**

**_On the topic of music, I have to say your music taste is brilliant. You just listed my favourite bands. I'm so glad we have the same music taste because I can't stand people who think that stupid fake singers, like Nicki Minaj, make 'real' music. People think she is an inspiration when really she is just a whore with an annoying voice and a fake arse._**

**_Moving on from music, before I start ranting more, I will pretty much read any comics but my favourite is probably Watchmen. Do you read comics?_**  
**_I'm working on an original graphic novel right now that I hope to get published one day._**

**_You never said if you have any siblings. As you know I have a younger brother; he's my best friend and one of the reasons I'm still here to be honest._**

**_My lesson is nearly over now so I will have to end this letter._**

**_Until tomorrow,_**

**_Gerard Way.'_**

Wow. I don't really have much to say but wow. Fuck. He's my match. Fuck. I've met my match, well kinda. I thought I would never meet him and end up dying alone.

I regained my composure and put my hand up to get the teacher's attention. When he came over I said,  
"Are we going to have a class meet up at some point?"  
"Yes Mr Iero. We will be meeting in about a month or so." He replied.  
"Okay, thanks Sir."

I smiled widely and started my letter to Gerard, with the thought that he is my match and that I will get to meet him soon.

When the lesson ended I grabbed my stuff and went to walk out the classroom, as I did someone stuck out their foot in front of me, making me trip and fall. I fell into the hallway, causing my bag to spill open. I began to pick up my stuff, while still sat on the floor.  
The corridor was now empty so I took my time, not wanting to go to class. I was about to stand up when someone tripped over my bag.

"Oh god, are you okay?!" I asked the person, who happened to be a girl.  
"Uhh, yeah I guess. I'm really sorry; I was looking at my map and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." She replied in an English accent, while picking up her bag that now had a rip in it.  
"Ah fuck, your bag is broken. And are you new?" I asked her.  
"Shit, it took me ages to convince my mum to buy me this bag. And yeah, it's my first day." She said, trying to stop her stuff falling out.  
"I feel really bad. Why don't we go shopping after school and I will buy you a new one?" I offered. I wasn't sure why I was being this social considering I hardly speak unless I need to.  
"I couldn't ask you to do that." She replied.  
"You didn't ask, I offered. My name is Frank by the way." I insisted.  
"Okay then, thank you. My name is Ebony." She said with a smile.

For the first time I took a proper look at her. She had customised her uniform by adding a Batman belt to her skirt, pinning badges on her blazer and wearing black DMs instead of pumps. She had black hair with a bright blue fringe that was back combed at the top. She had pale white skin and wore a lot of black eyeliner.

"What year are you in?" I asked her.  
"I'm a senior." She replied.  
"Great, so am I. Can I see your timetable?"  
She got it out her bag and handed it to me. I looked at it and realised we have pretty much the same classes.  
"We are together for everything except drama." I told her with a smile.  
"Yay! It will be nice to know someone."  
"Just so you know, if you want to be popular then I suggest you walk away from me now and forget this ever happened. I'm a loner at school." I warned her but the smile on her face only got bigger.  
"Don't worry; I would rather stick pins in my eyes than hangout with popular slags." She replied.  
"That's good." I said with a smile on my face.

By now the lesson had ended and it was lunch time.  
"We've only got IT next so do you want to skip?" I said hopefully.  
"Fuck yes, I hate computers." She replied.  
"Let's go then." I said while sticking my arm out for her to link hers with.

We got to the shopping center about twenty minutes later. We walked around a bit until we came to Hot Topic.  
"Oh my god! There is a Hot Topic here!" Ebony cried with excitement.  
"Yeah, do they not have them in England?" I said, a bit confused.  
"No, we have a clothes store called Pulp that's kinda similar but there are only like five in the country." She replied.  
"Okay, well let's go look for a bag you like." I said with a smile.

We spent thirty minutes in the store looking at all the different bags until I heard Ebony scream.  
"AHHHH! Frank! They have an Asking Alexandria bag!"  
"I take you're a fan?"  
"Yes, you have no idea how much I want to meet them." She said with a smile on her face that looked like she was a small child in a sweet shop.  
"Haha, well I'll get you the bag." I said, even though I'd only known her for a short time, I liked making her happy.  
"Thank you so much Frankie!" She screamed while attacking me with a hug.

I paid for the bag and then we went for pizza, that Ebony insisted paying for to say thank you. I learnt that she is also a vegetarian; it was nice to know someone shared my views.  
We sat down on one of the plastic benches, eating our pizza and talking about random stuff until the topic of matches came up.  
"So, have you found your match yet?" She asked while wiping her hands on a napkin.  
"Kinda. We are doing a letter swap in English, the guy I'm partners with for it is my match. His name is Gerard Way." I replied, getting butterflies in my stomach I thought of Gerard.  
"Aww, that's adorable! I haven't met my match yet but his name is Ronnie Radke." She stated.  
"I'm sure you will meet him soon." I said while putting my arm around her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I felt bad for being mean to Frank and making him be bullied all the time so I decided to give him a friend. And because I lack creativity I decided to use one of my best friends (with her permission, she started fangirling when I told her) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Just in case any of you were wondering, like my friend Taha, only the person and said person's match can see the name on their hand. For example only Gerard and Frank can see Frank's name on Gerard's hand, same goes for Frank's hand. I hadn't actually thought of this until he brought it up, so I thought I should share the information with you, just in case anybody was confused about it.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, keep up the good work and I will probably write faster :D **

**Oh and by the way, no offense to any one who likes Nicki Minaj or Oli Sykes. I personally don't like either of them but that doesn't mean I want anyone to think I'm hating on them because they do.**

Disclaimer: I own no one :(

* * *

**Gerard's POV**

"Gerard! Wake the fuck up!" I heard someone shout in my ear, I then felt a load of cold water fall on my head. I sat up straight away and glared at the owner of the voice, who happened to be Mikey.  
"What the fuck Mikey?!" I shouted.  
"You over slept, fucktard. Get dressed or we will be late." He said while throwing my jeans at me. I picked up a towel and dried my face and hair as quickly as possible so I wasn't late for English.  
Wow. What the fuck? I was actually looking forward to school today. Well that's new.

When Mikey and I finally got to school, we only had a couple of minutes before class started so we said goodbye and separated but not before Mikey made me promise to find him at lunch to tell him what Franks letter said. I swear to god he is more invested in my love life than I am.  
As I began to walk to English I thought about how my opinion on matches has changed in just a few days. It is crazy how a couple of letters to a boy I've never even met have changed my perspective on a topic I was so sure I hated.

When I got to English I sat down at my desk and nearly snatched my letter out of the teacher's hand.  
I opened it as fast as I could without ripping it. I took in a deep breath before beginning to read.

_**'Dear Gerard,**_

_**Don't worry; I would never even consider finding someone like that attractive. I feel sorry for you, having to sit next to a bimbo like that. Luckily I sit on my own.**_

_**Yes. I think that's a good idea. I asked my teacher if we are meeting up at some point and he said we are, in about a month. So I think we should go with your plan.**_

_**Oh My Syn. (I don't believe in god so I decided to say Syn instead after Synyster Gates from Avenged Sevenfold because he is a guitar god.) I agree completely with everything you said about Nicki Minaj. I would rather be skinned alive than listen to any music of hers. She isn't an inspiration because all her lyrics are meaningless. I mean come on one of her songs pretty much just repeats the line 'you a stupid hoe.'**_

_**I love Watchmen, I also love Batman. I will read any comics that catch my eye. When you have finished your graphic novel, I would love to read it. If you don't mind, that is.**_

_**No, I don't have any siblings. It's just me and my parents at home. I have a lot of cousins due to being a part Italian family but I'm not close to any of them because they all think I'm weird. It must be nice to have someone that you are close to. Fuck, just realised how whiney and pathetic that sounds. I didn't mean it like that, I promise.**_

_**You said in your first letter that you like singing, have you written any songs? I sing sometimes but feel better if I'm on stage with my guitar, Pansy, in my hands.**_

_**I think we should end each letter with a random fact about ourselves, so we can find more out about each other.**_  
_**Random Fact 1: My favourite supernatural creature is a vampire.**_

_**Until Tomorrow,**_

_**Frank Iero'**_

When I read the par about Franks saying that he says 'oh my Syn' I awwwed really loudly causing everyone to turn round and stare at me, I quickly out my head down and started writing my letter.  
When I finished I still had a lot of time to spare so I pulled out my sketch pad and began to draw a vampire biting the neck of a bimbo whore. I occupied my time with drawing until the end of the lesson. I picked up my stuff and walked to my next class, which was science.

About 10 minutes into the lesson, there was a knock at the door. I opened and the schools receptionist walked in.  
"I need to borrow Gerard Way for the rest of the lesson." She said. The first thought that ran through my head was 'oh fuck, what's happened to Mikey.'  
"Yes of course. God knows he's not paying any attention anyway." My teacher replied, obviously pleased that she was getting rid of me. I can't say I blame her; I'd spent the whole time listening to music and drawing. I gathered my stuff and got up. As soon as I was out the class room, I asked;  
"Is there something wrong with Mikey?"  
"Oh no dear, nothing like that. There is a new student that we want you to show around." She replied.  
"No offense but I'm not exactly a model student." I said while trying to think why they would want me to look after the new kid.  
"We believe he would connect with you better than with any other students."  
"Umm, okay then." I said. After that we lapsed into silence for the rest of the way.  
When we got to the office the woman told me to sit down and wait for the student to come out the head teacher's office. I waited for what seemed like forever until the door finally opened; when it did I stood up and waited to be introduced.

"Ah Gerard, I'm glad you are here. This is our newest student, Ronald Radke." The head teacher, Mr Bourn, said while gesturing to the young man stood next to him.  
"It's just Ronnie." Ronnie said. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and black cowboy boots. His hair shoulder length and had that messy but styled look to it and the colour was, yes you guessed it, black.  
"Ahh well, okay then." Mr Bourn said, looking slightly awkward.

"Umm, hi." I said while doing a weird little wave thing.  
"Sup." He replied with a head nod.  
"Right Gerard; I want you to show Ronnie around the school, answer any questions he has, things like that and Ronnie, let's try to not get kicked out of this school shall we?" Mr Bourn said.  
We both nodded and walked out the office.

"So, you got kicked out your last school?" I asked as we began our tour.  
"Yeah, got expelled for fighting." He said with a shrug  
"Ah right." I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

*Time Lapse*

Ronnie and I finished the tour about half way through the 4th lesson of the day so we decided there was no point of going for half of it so we just walked around until lunch time. I asked him if he wanted to sit with me at lunch and said he would.  
We got to the dining hall before most people so we had the chance to find a good table. About 10 minutes later a very out of breath Mikey showed up.

"Mikes, what the fuck happened to you?!" I half shouted while standing up. He gestured for me to wait while he got his inhaler out his bag. When he could breathe again he replied,  
"The jocks chased me from my class but I managed to ditch them near music."  
"Fucksake, I wish they would stop picking on you just because they hate me." I said, I could feel my anger levels rising.  
"It's okay Gee. I'm fine." Mikey said, trying to calm me down.  
I heard Ronnie couch awkwardly, bringing me back to the real world.  
"Oh sorry, Ronnie this is my younger brother Mikey. Mikes this is the new student in my year, Ronnie." I said gesturing between the two.  
They exchanged greetings while I sat down again.

Just then Mikey seemed to remember the promise I made him this morning.  
"Oh Gee, what did Franks letter say?"  
"Who's Frank?" Ronnie asked.  
"He is Gerard's match. They are partners in a letter exchange. It's the most adorable romantic story ever…" I managed to put my hand over Mikey's mouth before he went off on a tangent about my love life.  
"Ahh right. I haven't met my match yet." Ronnie said

Just then one of the most douchbaggiest jocks in the whole school walked up to our table. I wasn't too worried about this because Oli, that's his name, is more bark than bite. He talks a good game but when it comes down to fighting, he's fucking terrible.  
"So faggot, who's this? Your new boyfriend?" He said in his really annoying English accent.  
"No Sykes, he's not." I replied, using his last name but not bothering to come up with a witty reply. I looked towards Ronnie who just raised his eyebrows at me, silently asking if he should retaliate. I gave him a smirk that said 'be my guest.'  
Ronnie got up and squared up to Oli, standing a good few inches taller. Because he had taken his jacket of earlier you could clearly see his well-defined muscles .  
"If you have a problem with Gerard's sexuality then I have a problem with you." Ronnie said calmly but anyone with in hearing distance could sense the threat underneath. Oli gulped loudly then took off running.  
Ronnie sat back down as me and Mikey began clapping.  
"Wow. Ronnie, you're the first person that's ever stood up to Oli and hasn't been beaten to a pulp by the other jocks." Mikey said, looking shocked.  
"It's a gift." Ronnie replied with a smug look on his face.

And with that, the bell went signalling the end of lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm REALLY sorry! I've had major writers block but hopefully that's over now. **

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. **

* * *

I woke up actually looking forward to school for once. The thought of not having to face the day alone made me want to get ready faster, therefore I got to school in record time. I regretted this as soon as I set foot onto the school grounds, because I was early I had more time before I was supposed to meet Ebony. This meant that I was going to be on my own for longer. I really didn't fancy being stuffed in a locker before the first bell had even rung.

Lucky for me when I got to the place Ebony and I had agreed to meet, by her locker, she was already there. She was leaning against it with her headphones in, flicking through what seemed to be a well loved copy of Kerrang! Magazine.  
She looked up just as I reached her and pulled me into a hug. For a few seconds I didn't react, not used to hugs from non family members, but then I hugged back. It felt good to have some kind of contact from someone who actually wants to hug me.

The day went pretty fast, up until the lesson before English. It's like the seconds were going half the pace they were supposed to. All I wanted to do was read Gerard's letter but it seemed Father Time had other ideas.  
When the bell finally rang, I grabbed Ebony's hand and almost ran to English. We got there before the majority of people.  
"Woah, someone's egar to read his letter. Awww, is Frankie in love?"  
"Shut up." I said with a laugh.  
When we got in the class, the teacher said that Ebony could have a free period for the rest of the term because it was too late for her to get a partner.  
She told me she would see me later and skipped off to the library with a smile on her face.

I opened my letter and began to read.

**_'Dear Frank,_**

**_Good I'm glad, I would hate to think that I lost you to a bimbo._**

**_It's a date then. I look forward to meeting you._**

**_Okay. That is officialy the most cutest thing ever. I completely agree Synyster Gates is a guitar master._**

**_Batman is ace. And of course, I would love for you to read my graphic novel._**

**_I come from a part Italian family too, so I know what you mean about having a lot of cousins. It sucks that they think you are weird, I bet they are just jealous of your awesomness. And don't worry, it didn't sound whiney at all._**

**_I have indeed written songs but I don't think any of them are very good. Have you?_**

**_I like the random fact idea. My Random Fact 1: My favourite supernatural creature is also a vampire but not the pathetic twilight kind._**

**_Until Tomorrow,_**

**_Gerard Way'_**

Okay maybe Ebony was right, maybe I am in love. Is that stupid, I mean can I really be in love with someone I've never met?

When I was finished with my reply, I sat there and day dreamed about what my life could be like with Gerard.

The bell rang and pulled me out of my train of thought, I quickly stood up and went to find Ebony.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I know you all hate me for not uploading, trust me I hate myself for it! I've had so much going on lately that I haven't had chance to just sit down and write properly. I'm going to try my hardest to stick to a regular schedule with this from now on.**

******This chapter is kinda a filler chapter and that annoys me but it had to be done. The story line should start to pick up in the next few chapters.**

**On another note, if any of you are Asking Alexandria fans, I met Ben Bruce the other day!  
Sorry, I had to tell you all. It was so exciting :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any famous people/bands :(**

* * *

Finally it was Friday!

Not that I was planning on doing anything but staying at home is a lot better than being at school with all these fucktards.

Mikey and I got to school way before the bell today so we had time to sit and talk. Well I say talk, but that implies that both parties have even inputs but he just mostly questioned me on Frank. I guess he was just excited for me to have met my match. I answered them as best as I could but some of them were just too strange.  
By the time the bell rang, I was exhausted from the amount of questions that Mikey had asked.

I said goodbye and walked to English. About halfway there I get a text from Ronnie to say that he was ill and wouldn't be at school today, he also asked if I could bring him any work that he missed to which I replied that I would. He sent me his address and I told him I would be there after school.

I put my phone away as I got to English.  
There was a supply teacher whose name I didn't pay attention to. The letters were handed out and everyone began reading.

_**'Dear Gerard,**_

_**You would never lose me.**_

_**Synyster Gates is my hero. He's the reason I began to play guitar. I practically owe him my life.**_

_**I'm sure your songs are amazing.**_  
_**Your own opinion on your work is invalid due to the fact that you are too attached to it.**_  
_**And yeah, I've written a couple of guitar parts and some lyrics but they all need a lot of work.**_

_**Random Fact 2; I'm scared to death of spiders. I can't even look at a picture of one without freaking out. They are horribly disgusting.**_

_**This is a really short letter, I'm sorry.**_

_**Even though today is Thursday and I'll get a letter from you tomorrow, you won't read another letter until Monday.**_  
_**So have a good weekend, I'll talk to you on Monday.**_

_**Frank Iero.'**_

I sat there for a while thinking about what Frank had said about your own opinion being invalid. I suppose that's true, you get so attached to something that your view of it becomes warped and eventually you only see the faults.

I wrote my reply while I wondered what questions Mikey will ask me at lunch, because I doubt that he finished his Q&A this morning.

The bell rang and I went to my next lesson.

Throughout the day I gathered any work that Ronnie needed, as promised.  
At lunch Mikey didn't question me as much as I thought due to being too occupied with texting Alicia. I was glad not to be interrogated.

After school I dropped Mikey at Toro's Music Store then drove to the address that Ronnie had given me.  
When I got there I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Eventually a very tired looking Ronnie came to the door, wrapped in a blanket.  
"You look like shit." I said plainly.  
"Thanks." He replied in a sarcastic voice.  
"Just thought you should know." I said while smiling slightly. "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure." Ronnie mumbled as he moved aside to open the door wider.

I walked in and looked around, there were pictures hung up of a younger Ronnie with who I assumed to be his brother. Some of the pictures contained a man who looked like Ronnie and the other boy.  
There was one picture that particularly stood out; it was of the young boy, the man and what I took to be a woman in a hospital ben, holding a baby. There was a note under the picture that said 'The Radke family with baby Ronnie'. The setting of the photo wasn't uncommon, I'm fairly sure most families have a photo in a similar arrangement. Hell, we have one at home from when Mikey was born. What made this picture stand out was that the woman's face had been scribbled out with a black marker pen.

Ronnie saw that I was looking at the photo and said,  
"That's my bitch of a mother. She walked out on us when I was younger."  
"I'm sorry." Was all I could reply, for I didn't know what else to say.  
"S'alright, it's not your fault she didn't want to see her sons grow up." He replied bitterly.  
"So, I brought the work for you." I said, wanting to move on because I feared saying the wrong thing.  
"Thanks. Do you wanna stay for a bit?" Ronnie said, while I got the notes out of my bag.  
"Yeah, sure." I replied.

I ended up staying for an hour and a half before Mikey text me and asked if I could pick him up. I agreed like the good brother I am, I swear most of my petrol goes on driving him around. Although saying that, I don't really go anywhere by myself.

When I got to the music shop, Mikey was standing outside talking to a guy with an awesome afro who I think is the owner's son.  
Mikey saw me pull up and hugged the guy goodbye. I smiled at the fact that he was making friends. It reassured me that he wasn't going to be alone when I go to college.

As soon as Mikey got into the car, he started telling me about his new friend, who I learned is called Ray.  
Mikey explained how they started talking about bands and stuff and how they talked for the whole time he was there.  
I told Mikey that if I didn't know better, I would say he was in love.  
To which Mikey replied,  
"Shut up, fucktard." While slapping me on the arm.  
I laughed and continued driving.

When we got home, Mikey went to call Alicia, leaving me to my own devices. I decided to work on a new drawing. I sat at my desk with a fresh page in my sketchbook and a newly sharpened pencil and began drawing.  
About 30 minutes later, I stopped drawing and looked at what I had drawn. It was the boy from outside the music store the other day that Mikey ran into stood on a hill in a graveyard. I have no idea why I drew that but I felt like there was something more about the boy that I just couldn't put my finger on. I worked on the drawing for another half hour until it was finally finished. I was actually proud of something for once.

That night I went to bed feeling like I had accomplished something.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I know you all hate me, I'm sorry! But I moved house recently so everything has been really hectic! **

* * *

**Frank's POV**

Fuck yes, it's Friday! And I actually have plans for the weekend; Ebony and I are going shopping tomorrow then she is sleeping round mine after.

School was bearable for once. The hours flew past and before I knew it, I was saying goodbye to Ebony, as she walked off in the direction of the Library, and heading over to English.

I arrived just before the bell and was excited to read Gerard's letter but that was nothing new, his letters always brighten my day.

The letters had already been handed out, for that I was thankful. I didn't want to have to wait for mine to be given to me.

I opened the letter carefully and began to read it.

**_'Dear Frank,_**

**_I'm very glad to hear that. I don't know what I'd do if I did lose you. Oh Syn. (Yes, I'm copying you.) It's strange that you have such a huge part in my life yet I haven't even met you._**

**_Aww that's cute! I think my biggest influence is probably David Bowie._**

**_I've thought about what you said, about opinions on your own work. I guess you're right, I mean you are so involved with it that it's hard to take a step back and look at it without having a twisted view on it._**  
**_I'd love to hear your work, maybe we could work on a song together?_**

**_Random Fact 2: I have Trypanophobia, which is basically a posh way of saying that I'm scared shitless of needles. Sadly this means I can't get any tattoos which really fucking sucks 'cause I'd love to get some._**

**_Don't apologise. I don't care how long your letter is, the fact that it's written by you is enough. Fuck, that sounds weird. It's like, well, I can't even find the words to describe how I feel about you. Before this letter thing, I hated, no, I despised the whole idea of the matches. I hated that some fucker somewhere got to play around with people's lives, making them in love with someone that they might have hated in another life. It just didn't seem fair. But then I received a letter from you and it was like my whole mentality had been rewritten and I didn't feel the resentment towards someone or something that may or may not even be real. You made me realise that I may not get a choice in it but that doesn't mean that it's such a terrible thing._**  
**_Sorry, I didn't mean to rant that much. I've probably scared you off now._**

**_Anyway, I guess this is the last letter you'll read before Monday. So have a good weekend Frankie._**

**_Talk to you on Monday,_**

**_Gerard Way.'_**

After I finished the letter, I sat there speechless. I couldn't believe that I had changed Gerard's beliefs on something that he seemed so set on hating. I've never had that much of an impact on anyone's life. Ever.  
I've always been in the background, the person everyone ignores but now someone was telling me that I'd actually made as much of an impact on their life as they had on mine. I wasn't sure how to react. I thought about how Gerard said I have had a huge impact on his life, what made me so special? How could I have made a difference with just a few letters? I just didn't understand.

I quickly realised that the hour was running out and that I only had about 20 minutes to write my letter. I picked up my pen and almost immediately started writing, letting everything I wanted to say to Gerard flow freely onto the page.

When I'd finished I sealed it in the envelope and handed it to the teacher. I was incredibly nervous for his response. And to make matters worse, I had to wait until Monday for his reply.

I sighed as I stood up, knowing the wait was going to kill me. I walked out the class and headed for my next lesson.

-TIME LAPSE-

I never arrived at my next lesson.

I woke up in the nurse's office instead, with Ebony pacing what little floor space there was in the small room.  
I was confused as to why I was here. I was about to voice my confusion when she looked over and saw that I was awake.  
"Frankie, thank god you're awake! I was worried sick."  
"What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up. I immediately regretted it as I felt a sharp pain in my forehead.  
"Fuck!" I cried out in pain.  
"Don't try and sit up. Some jock decided to throw a textbook at you for no reason; the corner hit your forehead and gave you a nasty cut. The nurse said you might need stitches so she called your parents and the paramedics, they're both on their way." She explained.

As if by magic, both my mother and a paramedic walked through the door.  
My mother ran to my side and began mollycoddling me.  
"Oh my poor Frankie!" She cried, as she stroked my face. As much as I love her, she can be rather over protective at times.  
"Mum, I'm fine. Just let me have some space." I said, not wanting to be smothered.  
"Oh, of course." She said and took a step back

"I can already tell that you're going to need stitches without even taking a closer look." The paramedic said with a frown on his face. "Due to the amount of blood loss, you will have to come with me in the ambulance, so my colleague can keep an eye on you. You can bring one person with you."

"Okay… Mum, would you mind following in your car, that way Ebony can come and we won't be stranded at the hospital." I said wearily, not really sure how my mum would react.  
"That's a good idea, Frank." She said with a smile.  
I knew it wasn't at the fact I'd had a good idea, it was at the fact that I had suggest that I wanted to be alone with a girl. She knew that I was gay and had never actually said anything negative about it but I knew that she was disappointed that she wouldn't get to have grandchildren. She'd always try to get me to make friends with girls, as if by some 'miracle' that would magically change the name on my hand. I didn't understand her logic and tend to ignore it.

I'm kinda dreading the day that I tell her about Gerard.  
Actually, fuck that! If she doesn't approve of Gerard then that's her loss, she will miss the chance of knowing one of the nicest people I've ever met (well, kinda met).

Anyway, while I was ranting, I was moved from the nurse's office and into the ambulance. Ebony got in the back with me and the driver set off to the hospital.

-TIME LAPSE-

When we arrived at the hospital; I was seen by a middle aged nurse, whose name was Donna, she cleaned the wound and went to fetch the doctor so I could get the stitches. She came back a few minutes later, accompanied by the doctor.  
I had 5 stitches and mild concussion. The doctor told me all the basic rules that come with having concussion; don't be alone, get someone to wake you up every few hours, get lots of rest, etc.

My mum signed the necessary paper work and Ebony had offered to stay over so my parents didn't have to keep getting up. For that I was thankful, I didn't want my mum obsessing over me.  
Donna waved at me as we were leaving and I waved back. There was something sort of comforting and familiar about her, I just couldn't quite place what it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: *Hides behind my notebook* I'm really sorry that its taken so long to get this chapter up and that it's a really short update!  
I've literally had no ability to write anything decent this last few weeks. I found out that my bestfriend (the girl that Ebony is based on) is moving across the country so have spent the majority of the time crying.**

Thank you all for being incredibly patient 3 Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline**

* * *

**Gerard's POV**

I woke up on Saturday morning, around 10am, to the smell of fresh coffee coming from the kitchen. I stayed put for a few minutes deciding what was better; hot coffee or a warm bed. The coffee addict in me took over and ultimately won. I got up and grabbed a hoodie from the end of my bed that seemed clean so that I wouldn't freeze. I walked upstairs, barefooted, and almost tripped over the bottom of my way too long Batman pyjama bottoms. I opened my basement door, my bedroom is in the basement, and stepped into the kitchen which is right next door. I was greeted by my mum and brother sat at the table, drinking coffee. I grabbed the mug that sat on the worktop which I knew was mine and went to join them.

"Morning Gee" they both said as I sat down  
"Morning" I replied as I inhaled the scent of the coffee. Damn this stuff is good.  
"Mum was just telling me about her shift in A&E last night." Mikey said while looking into his mug like it was a portal to another world.  
"Ahh right, anything interesting happen?" I asked  
"Not really, oh well there was this one boy that came in about 3 o'clock with his mother and a friend because he'd had a textbook thrown at him by one of the jocks at his school. The poor boy, he didn't look any older than maybe a sophomore at most because of his height but it said he was 18 on his records. He looked incredibly apologetic, like he thought he was wasting our time. He had to have 5 stitches, I hope the person who did it gets punished. He seemed so sweet and nice, I don't see why he'd get abused. I mean he was a bit 'alternative' I guess you could say. I heard him and the girl talking about some bands that I've heard you and Mikey mention before but that's not an excuse for him to get bullied." My mum replied.  
I took a second to think about what she said, it wasn't fair that someone was getting bullied just for liking decent music. Wait a second… decent music taste, short, bullied… it couldn't be who I thought it was, could it?

"What school did you say he went to again mum?" I asked, wanting to test my theory.  
"I didn't, but it was that catholic school in town." She replied.  
"What was his name?" I said, getting hopeful.  
"You know I can't tell you that Gerard, it's against patient confidentiality." She said but the small smile on her face told me all I needed to know.

Knowing that I wouldn't get any more information out of her, I finished my coffee and went back into my room to draw.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long! I wont bore you with excuses.**

So yeah, I thought I would write a bit in Ebony's POV 'cause I have no idea how Frank would react to meeting Asking Alexandria. Did you like it? Hate it?  
The AA boys will make another appearance soon but don't worry, I promise it wont take away from the Frerard story line!

Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any famous people.**

* * *

**Frank's POV**

On the way home from the hospital, we stopped at Ebony's so she could pick up her stuff. When we go home, my mum ordered me and Ebs veggie pizza which we were very happy to receive. We ate it upstairs and decided that we still wanted to go shopping tomorrow.

The rest of the evening past uneventful, we watched The Nightmare Before Christmas and ate popcorn.

-Time Lapse-

The next day Ebony and I got ready to go out about 8am (we both wake up really early). I wore black skinny jeans and a Misfits shirt with my well-loved black converse. My make-up consisted of red eye shadow and black crosses over my eyes. Ebony wore a Black Veil Brides shirt and a black tutu with black New Rocks. Her make-up was like Andy Biersack's with his Chelsea Smile.

We walked to the mall 'cause I only live a few minutes away. We went straight to Hot Topic although it doesn't open until 9am. When we got there, there was a line outside and a sign that said,

'ASKING ALEXANDRIA SIGNING TODAY AT 10 AM!'

Of course Ebony started to freak out because as I'd learnt a few days previous, they are one of her favourite bands. We immediately joined the line and started talking about what we would say to them. After about 20 minutes one of the staff came out and handed everyone in the queue a wristband which would allow them entry. We helped each other put them on and got even more excited.

"Oh my Syn, Frankie! I'm going to meet my heroes, I can't believe it!" Ebony said with a huge grin on her face. I smiled at the fact that she'd picked up using my 'oh my Syn' phrase.  
"I know how much they mean to you, Ebs." I replied, happy to see her so excited.  
"I wonder how much longer we have to wait." She said  
Soon enough, the line began to move and after around 15 minutes we were next in line to meet them, we were also last in line.

**Ebony's POV**

My mind just couldn't comprehend what was happening right now.  
I was next in line to meet Asking Alexandria; luckily I had my sketchpad on me for them to sign and Frank had a note pad in his bag. The security guard was gesturing for me to go to the table that they were sat at; the order went Sam, James, Cameron, Ben then Danny.

"Hello, what's your name?" Sam asked as I handed him my sketchpad  
"My names Ebony." I replied with a huge smile on my face.  
"Wow, you're English! Oi! You lot, this girl is English, just like us." He said, informing his band mates of my nationality.  
"Yeah, I moved here a few weeks ago." I said, not really knowing how to react.  
"That's awesome." James said and the rest of the band agreed. I could tell that both Ben and Danny were thinking of something sexual to say. No wonder they were matched, their mind were so alike.  
"I wanna thank you all for creating amazing music that has got me through the last few months. I can honestly say that thanks to you guys and Black Veil Brides that I'm still here." I said as the tears in my eyes threatened to spill over. I looked up to see a look of genuine concern on each of their faces, Ben let go of holding Danny's hand and got up to give me a hug. The rest of them followed his example and soon I was in the middle of a massive group hug. When they pulled away, Frank came and took my hand.  
"Are you two together?" Danny said, gesturing towards our joined hands.  
Frank and I just looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
"No, we aren't. I'm 100% gay." Frank said after we'd stopped laughing.  
"Ah right. Hey, do you two wanna show us around today? We are staying here for about a week and it would be nice to know where things are." Danny asked.  
I was so shocked that one of my favourite bands had just asked to hang out with us that I couldn't speak. Frank had to reply for me.  
"We haven't got anything else to do so yeah that would be cool."  
"Awesome, let me just go tell our manager." Danny said and walked off.

-Time Lapse-

We spent the whole day with the guys, showing them around. Well Frank was the tour guide considering I knew nothing about this town. We had dinner at a small restaurant where they made fun at the lack of meat in mine and Frank's diets. My only response was that they'd regret teasing us when they were 80 and suffering from high cholesterol. To that Cameron said "Only if they live past 27."

I was surprised at how down to earth and friendly they all were. I knew that they were nice to their fans but it was nice to know that all the rumours about them being twats are fake.

At the end of the day we exchanged numbers with them and they said that if they got lost in the next week that they would call us and get us to help them.

When we got back to Franks house, where I was staying the night again, to make sure Frank was 100% okay, I sat on his bed and couldn't speak. It took me a few minutes to realise that today actually happened.  
"Wow." Was all I said.  
"You took the words right out my mouth." Frank replied.

We went to bed early that night due to the fact that we were exhausted from the day we'd had.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry its taken so long!**

I'm taking Ronnie out and using Zacky Vengeance instead.

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Gerard's POV

I woke up Monday morning with the same feeling of anticipation that I have had ever since we started this letter project. Frank's letters hadn't only changed my thoughts on soul mates but on school and life in general as well. Reading his words in the morning made my whole day better, I would often think of things he had said and smile like a lunatic.

I'd spent the whole weekend with Mikey; playing video games, I drew while he practised his bass and he asked more questions about Frank. We also went to visit our grandma, Elena, which was as eventful as ever! After about ten minutes of us being there she asked the same question she does every time:  
"Have you found your match yet Gerard?"  
To which I would normally reply that I hadn't but this time before I even have time to open my mouth, Mikey began relaying the story to her. I swear to god, that boy is not normal. Anyway, they then spent the next few hours discussing the topic without even asking my opinion. It's not like it's my love life or anything, those two are like gossiping teenage girls when they get going.

I wondered how Frank's weekend was, I hope he had fun doing whatever he got up two. I was fairly sure that the boy in A&E on Friday was him, I made a mental note to ask him about it.

I got up on time because I really didn't want a repeat of the water incident. When Mikey and I got to school there was a large group of students outside the entrance, seemingly crowding around something or someone.  
"It looks like there's a fight going on over there, come on Gee lets go check it out." Mikey said eagerly, I made a face but followed him anyway. I hate fighting, I've never seen the point of it but whatever. As we got closer, I realised that Mikey was right and that the fight was between Oli and Ronnie. Oh god, they are both going to get in a shit load of trouble for this, not that I give two fucks about Oli but Ronnie had been told that if he got into any fights then he'd be expelled straight away.

Soon after we got to the scene, several teachers arrived and pulled the two of them apart. Let's just say, Oli looked a lot worse for wear than Ronnie did which I'm sure didn't help the latter's case at all.  
They both got dragged off to the principal's office, I'd assume. The crowd started to leave as people began walking to their first lessons.

"That's going to end in to disaster." I said to Mikey as we began walking into the building. When we got in there, we said goodbye and went our separate ways.

I got to English just as the bell went and luckily the letters had already been handed out. I sat down and began to read the letter I'd spent all weekend craving.

**'Dear Gerard,**

**I don't know what I'd do if I lost you either, I feel the exact same thing. Also, it's cute that you stole my words.**

**Bowie is awesome. Enough said.**

**I'd love to write a song with you, even if we haven't heard each other's work, I'm sure whatever we will come up with will be good.**

**Random Fact 3: I want to be covered in tattoos. I'm getting my first one done on my 18****th****, I'm getting a pumpkin on my back with the words 'Keep The Faith' above it. **  
**It really does suck about your needle phobia, it would kill me! I would hate not to have my lip and nose pierced, even if I can't wear them at school because of the fucking rules.**

**I honestly don't know what to say to that. Not in a bad way, don't worry, I've just never had that kind of effect on someone. I've always been a side feature, something irrelevant to the main story of someone's life and now you're telling me that I managed to change your mind on something you clearly felt strongly about with just a few letters. It's incredibly unbelievable. I just don't know what to say. I'm glad that I did change your mind though, it would be kind of awkward if you hated my guts for something we have no control over.**

**You didn't scare me off, don't worry. It takes a lot to scare me. Unless you're a spider, which I really fucking hope you're not. I might have to run away screaming, if you are.**

**Did I really just write that? What the fuck is wrong with me?!**

**Moving swiftly on, in case I make an even bigger fool of myself…**

**You're the first person to call me Frankie in years but I liked it. If you can call me Frankie, can I call you Gee?**

**You're not going to read this until Monday morning, so I hope you had a good weekend. Tell me all about it in your letter, if you want to that is.**

**Talk to you next week,**

**Frank. '**

When I stopped reading, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He doesn't think it's weird that I told him that he changed my mind. He seems like he doubts that he's special enough to have someone care about him. That's something I need to change, even though we haven't met, he is  
incredibly special to me and I'm determined to make him see that.

I began writing my reply as soon as I'd made the promise to myself that I'd show Frank just how amazing he is.

I finished writing just before the bell went.

- Time Lapse-

Ronnie wasn't in any classes today. In fact I didn't see him until lunch time, when I passed his locker which he seemed to be cleaning out.

"Hey, what happened earlier?" I asked as I approached him.  
"Before or after the fight?" He asked without looking out of his locker.  
"Uhh, both?" I stated but it sounded more like a question than an answer.  
"Well, that dickhead started talking shit about me and I wasn't just going to stand there and take it so I punched him and it escalated from there. His parents agreed not to press charges if I was expelled and now here we are, I have an hour to get off the school grounds or it counts as trespassing." He said with such a monotone voice, like he was bored of the story already.  
"Where will you go now?" I asked.  
"We're moving to LA. My dad said he's been looking for an excuse to move from NJ for years and now he has one."  
"Wow." Was all I could say.  
"Yeah, well I'm done now so I guess I'll see you around sometime?" Ronnie said as he closed the metal door.  
"Yeah, if you ever visit, let me know." I said and then we did one of those weird bro hugs.  
"I will." He said. And with that he was gone.

I shook my head and I went to find Mikey to tell him my latest Frank news.


End file.
